


Missed Dates and Arepas

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Hi! I was wondering if you could write an Arthur Curry x female!reader fluff where she’s 4’11 and latina? Any topic! I never find fics about that! Btw, Imma follow u cuz I FREAKING LOVE YOUR WRITING AND IDK HOW I HADNT DISCOVERED U BEFORE😍





	Missed Dates and Arepas

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Arthur having been declared the leader of the world’s oceans and marine life has caused a shift in your lives. His absences have become more frequent while his visits continue to reduce. To apologize for this drastic change, Arthur promised he would accompany to your grandmother’s birthday. So here you were awaiting your behemoth of a boyfriend as time carried on. You tapped your stiletto against the wooden floor, staring expectantly at your front door. “Any minute now that imbecile will walk right through that door,” you mumbled under your breath. Unfortunately for Arthur, you were impatient…very impatient. “Screw this,” you cursed as you walked to your dresser. Opening the drawer revealed a small box with the bat insignia on top. “Y/N only use this for emergencies,” you mocked as you pressed the Batman logo. Thus, causing the box to open and start dialing Atlantis. After a few seconds of dialing, Arthur appeared on the hologram in clear distress. “Sweets, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Arthur asked. You rolled your eyes and replied, “soy perfecto…” Before Arthur could respond you spoke again. “Remember what today was…Oh yeah! Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Abuela. And where are you? Oh yeah. Not Here.” Arthur cringed at your tone, realizing the gravity of his forgetfulness. “Sweets, I’m sorry. I’ll try to be there in like two hours.” Arthur said attempting to rectify the situation. “Dos horas! Dios mío.My arepas will be ice cold by then…It’s fine… I’ll just go by myself.” Arthur’s eyes widened at your response. “Wait…I’m heading out now.”  Your previously annoyed glare transformed into a ginormous grin. “Estupendo,” you exclaimed. Your former sour mood diminishing. Arthur sighed in relief before saying goodbye. Little did you know that Arthur was in the middle of an Atlantean council meeting. Vulko chuckled at the interaction while Mera spoke up. “Who was that girl? She’s so small yet she has complete power over you.” Mera started to snicker towards the end of her sentence. Arthur turned towards his best friend smiling and responded, “That little firecracker is my girlfriend and she’s 4’11…Shit! I have to hurry before her arepas get cold.” Arthur darted out of the meeting room and started his journey towards his humble abode with his girlfriend. Traversing the entire Atlantic ocean under twenty minutes is a grand feat, but Arthur paid no mind. Instead, he’s focused on entering your small beach house before your arepas were cold. Once he walked through the entryway he was greeted with your small form jumping him. He instinctively caught your small frame in his arms. “You made it,” You spoke into his shoulder. Arthur kissed your forehead and said, “Can’t let your brilliant cooking get cold. Besides we have a party to get to.” You chuckled at your boyfriend’s response. As soon as Arthur set you down on the floor, you headed towards the kitchen to grab your Abuela’s favorite dish. “Ok. Let’s go fish boy,” you spoke as you walked towards the car. Arthur shook his head and followed behind you. “Okay, mi Amor,” Arthur spoke under his breath.


End file.
